One of the main challenges in implementing multiple MEMS devices in a single chip is in providing more than one enclosure pressure within the single chip to optimize the performance of each sensor independently. For example, a gyro requires a low enclosure pressure to minimize damping whereas an accelerometer may require a high enclosure pressure for optimized performance.
Illustrative embodiments will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. In the drawings, generally, like reference numbers indicate identical or functionally similar elements. Additionally, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.